A snake's family
by Lord-Chrono
Summary: harry finds his new family is far more protective than the dursleys
1. Chapter 1

A snake's family

Hp

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and unoriginal characters not mine…

chapter 1

Today they were going to the zoo for dudlys birthday and Harry was thrilled he was allowed to come; he saw the leopards, elephants, monkeys, giraffes, and many wondrous animals. Their final stop at the zoo was the reptile house. As they wandered about looking at the lizards dudly was whining, " This is boring, they won't move!" Dudley was getting annoyed "why won't they move?" before he demanded uncle Vernon "make them move now!" Vernon banged on the glass of a rather large python around 8-10 feet in length, it did nothing and they moved on to the next reptile. Harry stayed at the pythons window " sorry bout that, they don't know what it's like having people every day pressing their ugly faces in to watch you." the snake raised it's head level with Harry's and looked into his emerald eyes, Harry was curious and started to talk to the snake more.

"Can you hear me?" the snake nodded and Harry was confused "I'm sorry but this is my first time talking to a snake, have you ever talked to anyone else before?" the snake shook it's head "I wish you could respond I would love to hear what else you can do" the snake nodded in agreement and placed it's tail on the glass showing this to Harry it did too. Harry placed his hand on the spot of glass the snakes tail was on and smiled, "you know this talk alone is the closest thing to a friend or family I have ever had" the snake looked questioningly towards the dusrlyes. Harry understood the look "in a way I am like you caged and forced to put up with them (he pointed at the dursleys in disgust) day after day" then Harry whispered " they even hit me, call me a freak and make me clean, cook for them every meal and leave me either scraps or nothing and have me do anything they want. All I have is a cupboard smaller than the case that you live in"

The snakes eyes widened as Harry told the snake this, how could the family treat a child that required more than it to starve, work, clean and then harm him and make him live in a place not fit for a rat. Harry could see the snake was shocked at this "even though I have to go back to them would you agree to be my friend?" the snake shook its head and with it's tail wrote family in soil of its case and looked up to see Harry understood and wiped the soil clean.

Then dudly say the snake and shored Harry to the ground hard "hay look mom dad look what the snake is doing!" he yelled as he plastered himself on the glass of the case. Harry angrily looked up and all of a sudden the glass was gone in fact all the glass the all the reptile cases were gone. Dudly fell forward into the case as petunia shrieked in horror, Vernon's went pale and watches in horror.

What happened the glass was gone the snake could smell new air new smells, I'm free it thought and slithered over to Harry. It stopped in front of him and hisses" family protects one another and stays together." then slithered over Harry's stomach and around his shoulders in a hug and Harry could feel the serpent had only the intention to 'hug' him warmly, Harry in turn put his arms around the snake. There was a small blue glow around both that no one saw and Harry then hissed back "my family" as a tears fell from his face.

Dudly was climbing out of the case as was all the other reptiles did the same everyone was running out of the reptile house screaming. When he was embraced by petunia and Vernon they herd the python the freak boy was hugging and froze as it hissed louder this time, Harry heard this "this boy is family and we shall protect him!" there was hissing all around as every snake in the reptile house gathered around the dursleys and Harry "agreed, family" they all hissed and glowed blue for a moment and Harry glowed as well.

The dursleys saw them all glow and hiss all looking at Harry and were terrified petunia shrieked gaining an angry hiss from the snakes. Petunia screamed at Harry "you...you stop this... you... freak!"

Vernon was red in rage "for this you will be lucky to live boy!" he spat. Dudly was whimpering and trying to climb back into the python's case thinking it was safer. The doors to the reptile house flew open and the snake wranglers flooded in wearing thick leather to prevent any bites from puncturing their skin. At this all the snakes gathered around Harry hissing. The wranglers saw this and thought the boy was going to die, one man grabbed a snake to stop it from getting to the boy when Harry screamed at the man " STOP DONT TOUCH MY FAMILY!" the wranglers glanced at the dursleys, no snake was near them anymore. He tightened his grip on the snake in his hand it hissed in pain and the boy glared straight at him and hisses like a snake before saying, "let m family go". The man started to scream his arm fell to the floor severed from the man's shoulder, the small snake he was holding slithered to Harry. Harry picked up the snake angry and concerned, angry that they hurt his new family and concerned for the little snake.

"Are you ok little one?" Harry hissed the small snake shuddered and didn't move. No, no, no, one of his now family was dead Harry was in shock. The snakes hissed in anger then Harry yelled "how dare you kill you family I'll kill you!" he turned to glare at the snake wrangles. He python hissed to Harry " be calm little snake family avenges family" and at that 20 snakes raced at the dursleys and struck Vernon over and over. Petunia jumped into the case with dudly shrieking and dudly jus whimpered crying " get away...get away..." as Vernon fell dying the snakes went back to Harry, Vernon was beginning to foam at the mouth before he stopped moving... he was dead in under 20 seconds. Harry wanted to disappear, to leave with his new family to be free and safe. All the snakes could sense this and all hugged close almost creating a massive blanket of snake and with a loud pop they were gone.

The ministry of magic had reports of Harry potter using a slicing hex at a zoo; the minister of magic fudge was in a panic. Many were saying that Harry was the next dark lord and only rid the world of you-know-who because he was in the way. "I KNEED THIS INVESTIGATED YESTERDAY!" he yelled to secretary, he was hoping that the boy had only used the hex cause he was defending himself and not because he was worse that you-know-who.

There was 5 loud pops and the aurors started to interrogate the zoo snake wranglers and petunia dursleys, for an unknown reason the fat child looked like he went insane because he would not come out of the python case. After cleaning the seen and modifying all memory's to believe the reptile house was being remolded and the snakes were released to their respected homes, one of the aurors went to petunia and asked her side of the story and about Harry. While she was questioned the other 4 men where as #4 privet drive little Whinging surrey searching for any reason Harry had done this. They use spells that would show magical residue (children often 'bleed' magic where they sleep because their magical cores are very open to what's around aka treatment, emotion, injury ect.) and the level of the bled area. (It ranges from 1-20, a child happy and healthy would normally be a 4 or 6 because they can't stop the magic flow)

They were confused as there was no residue in the house, did the dursleys make him sleep outside? They started to move outside when the newest aurors was muttering the residue spell down the stairs "you don't have to check the stairs, not even a child does that." said an aurors with a peg leg and magical eye. "But sir you always tell us constant vigilance and I wa... wats this? Sir can you check this please?"

"What is it?"

"I think I got some residue here by this cupboard beneath the stairs sir"

"Let me see" he grumbled. "Open it and lets see shale we?"

"Yes sir" they opened the cupboard found the residue count to be at 12, the child was either very powerful or was injured allot in here.

Moody was reporting the findings and showing the memories of the wranglers to the minister. "Minister this show that the boy is a parselmouth but he was trying to protect the snakes"

"Yes but why did he say 'don't touch my family' when the dursleys were fine?" asked fudge

"It appears the dursleys were abusing, starving and making the boy work"

"How did you find this out?"

"... Veritaserum..."moody muttered

"What? You used that without permission and furth..." fudge was interrupted

"The spells showed at residue of 12! 12! For a child and he lived in a cupboard under the stair way, I had to know"

"Oh...you... you did the right thing moody thank you. They are clearly not what Harry was calling family."

"I believe the snakes were only protecting the boy because Harry only lashed out when a snake was hurt or killed. It seems the boy trusts the snakes more than he trusts anyone else sir."

"Yes it seems so... not good"

"Sir, who put potter in that place to begin with?"

"Dumbledore stressed that they were his only family and the blood wards on the house"


	2. Chapter 2

A snake's family

Chapter 2

Harry awoke to a thick forest area, it was scary. Lucky for harry his (snake) family was with him, he was safe where ever he was. A few hours later the python nudged harry waking him up "we must go now there is danger here" it hissed. Harry obeyed "where will we go?" he asked the python stopped and hissed to harry "many of the snakes here tell us to find our ancient relative a basilisk that lives in a castle here. She may be willing to give us a home, but never look her in the eyes or you will die."

"Ok" harry hissed, after 2 hours of walking they came to a large tunnel at the base of a very large castle. As soon as he stepped into the tunnel he heard a hiss "who enters my home? Answer or die!"

"We are merely a large family of snakes that wish to find a home and safety for our 'little snake', would you come forth and inspect us?" the python hissed

"Ssssoooo be it" the cave hissed

"Harry close your eyes unless I sssay" the python said

"Ok" and harry closed his eyes

a large basilisk slithered to the entrance of the tunnel and saw a human and almost 50 snakes and a python all surrounding him "what's this you lied you said family and this is a human wizard!" the basilisk hissed in anger. To the pythons surprise harry spoke "please this is my family and we will leave if you don't want us in your home" he hissed. The basilisk looked at the boy studying him "if you speak like us the open your eyes and you will be fine, but if this is a spell you will die and I will eat" it hissed deadly

"Deal but please leave my family (he gestured around him) alone is this acceptable?"

"Yyyeeeesssss" it hissed and harries opened his eyes and slowly looked into the basilisk's yellow eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes miss, if I could have eyes like any of my family or you I would be honored" harry hissed 'wait how did I know the basilisk was a girl?' he thought

She (the basilisk) saw he was telling the truth and hissed "why thank you, you are truthful what you say. May I know how you knew my gender?"

"For some reason I could always tell, miss how is it I don't die from seeing your eyes?" harry replied

"Only a true snake can do this, you said this is your family" she hissed

"Yes"

"Then you are now my family my little sssnake" she hissed emphasizing 'my' "is this fine with you?"

Harry looked up in ah at her "does this mean you're my mother now?" he asked

"Only if you are ok with this"

"Yes, yes, yes thank you!" harry said crying as he walked over and hugged the large basilisk. She looked at harry in a new way 'my little snake' she thought and nuzzled him.

She took her new family into the tunnel and into a large chamber where she turned to look at harry. "You said you would like to have eyes like ours correct?"

"Yes if I had your eyes then I would truly be family" he said ending on a sad note

"There is a way for you to truly become my son but you will need a father" as if on cue the python slithered over.

"I shall be his father" he said and hugged harry

"You will gain the form of a basilisk being my son but also the form of your father, a python as well as any other snake that wishes to aid in the ritual. It is very dangerous and you may never have a human form again do you wish to try anyway?"

"Yes, if I can be with my family then it does not matter if I am human. I would love to be a snake no matter the risk" he said without hesitation

"Very well now what was your name?"

"My name is harry potter"

"No that was your name, since you are now my son you get a new name. You will receive your name after the ritual now come over here" she hissed. He was led to a small pool where she stopped and said "once we star there is no stop remember that".

She bent over the pool and a black tear fell in, the water bubbled and turned black.

"I Amaterasu herby adopt harry potter in blood and form as my son and I as his mother" the pool glowed and Amaterasu leaned over the pool once again and added blood and venom from a fang. The pool churned and bubbled turning green and sizzled still glowing.

The python then slithered up " I Ekibiogami herby adopt harry potter in blood and form as my son and I as his father" he then added his venom and blood to the pool. Is glowed bright changing till it became a brilliant misty white? One by one all the other snakes followed suit but only as family not parents and adding their blood and venom to the pool, it would hiss but stayed a bright misty white.

"Now my little one you must enter the pool" Amaterasu paused "this may hurt so don't fight it and I'm sorry". Harry only gave Amaterasua hug and walked into the pool. It was nice, warm, inviting and it tingled. Then he was sucked into the pool, it felt like he was drowning, but harry didn't struggle and finally let out his breath and sucked in the odd substance. Immediately his lungs were on fire, as it spread everything began to hurt the pool turned a deep red and he blacked out for an hour. As he woke up the pool seemed to be getting absorbed into him, harry tried to move his arms but they weren't there! After the potion vanished Amaterasu spoke "I herby name you Salazar James slytherin son of Amaterasu and Ekibiogami" there was a bright flash and the ritual was complete.

(Harry will now be referred to as James or Salazar from here on)

Amaterasu saw a dark green and black child basilisk with big yellow eyes with emerald green mixed in.

"Now we must teach you how to move, hunt and change between forms." Amaterasu looked lovingly at him " I'm happy to say I was a great success, my little one let's get going". Over the next 3 days James was taught how to hunt mainly in his basilisk form and python forms.

Dumbledore was worried there were snakes all over the castle grounds he even found one in his lemon drop bowl. The students will be coming in a few weeks and he couldn't find harry potter, he tried everything he knew but still nothing. He had to resort to asking the goblins at greengots to give him the acceptance letter, it may work but it was a risk. The risk was if harry was found by a death eater or had his memory damaged. While albus was searching for harry and trying to find out why the snakes were everywhere James was with his family trying to transform to his old human form.

"I can't do it mom" he hissed

"Try to wish yourself human not to the way you remember" said Ekibiogami

"Ok I'll try dad" James replied

James slowly starts to feel his limbs again and opened his eyes to look in the mirror he was near. "Is that me?" he asked

"Yes, and you still have my eyes" Amaterasu hissed in a mocking way

"Mom I always has your eyes in all my forms except for dads" James whined, she would always gloat how he favored her look than his dads.


End file.
